


Lil Something

by Yulaty



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bromance, Crush, M/M, hug
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

“ฉันอยู่ที่นี่ดีแล้วเหรอ”

 

“อื้ม”

 

.

 

ชีวิตส่วนตัวไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โบดี้ รูครู้จักดีนัก เขาเป็นนักบินของจักรวรรดิ ในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ไม่มีใครมีอะไรอย่างนั้นหรอก ชีวิตของเขามีเพียงการบิน สงคราม การบินเพื่อสงคราม เขาไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ามีชุมชนหรือกี่ชีวิตที่ถูกทำลายไปด้วยมือคู่นี้

 

เขาไม่เคยรู้ว่าตนเองอยู่ในความมืด จนวันหนึ่งเขาได้พบกับคนที่มีฐานะเป็นศัตรู—แคสเซียน เอนดอร์—หัวหอกคนสำคัญของเจ้าพวกกลุ่มกบฎ ตามหน้าที่ โบดี้ควรจะหยิบบลาสเตอร์ขึ้นมาเป่าหัวชายคนนี้ทิ้ง แต่ในความเป็นจริงเขากลับทำตามความรู้สึก

 

ความรู้สึกที่บอกว่าเขาควรจะเดินออกไปจากที่นี่ ตามแสงสว่างนี้ไป

 

วันนั้นนักบินแนวหน้าของจักรวรรดิคนหนึ่งหายไป และชายเจ้าของชื่อโบดี้ รูคได้กลับมามีชีวิตอีกครั้ง

 

.

 

“คิดดีแล้วเหรอ”

 

“ไม่—ฉันไม่ได้คิดเลย”

 

.

 

โบดี้ไม่เคยเอ่ยปากถามถึงเหตุผลที่ทำให้แคสเซียนกล่าวคำชวนเขาออกมาในวันนั้น โบดี้แทบไม่เคยพูดถึงมันอีกเลย เวลาของเขาถูกใช้ไม่ต่างจากกับตอนที่ยังอยู่กับจักรวรรดิ บนยาวินโฟร์ขัดสนทรัพยากรบางส่วนเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ไม่ส่งผลกระทบอะไรมากนัก

 

เพราะมีตำแหน่งเป็นถึงหัวหน้าทีม แคสเซียนเลยดูเหมือนจะมีงานล้นมือกว่าคนอื่นนิดหน่อย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังมีเวลาปลีกตัวออกมาปรับแต่งโปรแกรมเจ้าK-2SOที่ขโมยติดมาด้วยได้จนสำเร็จอยู่ดี

 

ใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มเหนื่อยอ่อนทว่าเปี่ยมไปด้วยความภาคภูมิใจนั้นเป็นภาพที่โบดี้ลืมไม่ลง

 

.

 

“ถ้าฉันหักหลังล่ะ”

 

“นายโดนเจาะหัวแน่”

 

.

 

ดูท่าทางเหมือนจะเป็นคนเข้มงวดแต่ก็ถูกเพียงครึ่งเดียว แคสเซียนเป็นคนอ่อนโยน มากกว่าใครทุกคนที่โบดี้เคยได้รู้จักมา ถึงอยากจะบังคับให้ทำตามที่สมควรมากแค่ไหน แต่หากมีเหตุผลรองรับที่ดีพอก็จะใจอ่อนเสมอ แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้แคสเซียนกลายเป็นคนอ่อนแอ มันทำให้เขาเป็นคนน่าให้ความเคารพนับถือ ไม่ได้สักแต่จะทำตามคำสั่งเอาหน้า แต่มักจะใส่ใจความเห็นของทุกคนและคิดหาทางออกที่ลงตัวออกมา เหนื่อยน่าดู แต่นั่นเป็นหน้าที่ของคนที่มีอำนาจอยู่แล้วนี่นะ

 

โบดี้อยากจะแบ่งเบาภาระบนไหล่เล็ก ๆ นั่นลงมาสักหน่อย  
ถ้าเส้นทางที่แคสเซียนวางไว้ไม่เสี่ยงจนเกินไป เขาคิดว่าเขาก็จะไม่ขัดใจอะไรคุณกัปตันสักคำเดียว

 

.

 

อากาศเย็นขึ้นในตอนที่ดวงอาทิตย์ลับฟ้าไปแล้ว ภาพแคสเซียนที่ปราศจากแจ็คเก็ตหนังตัวเก่งคลุมกายไม่คุ้นตาเลย โบดี้คิด หยิบเสื้อหนา ๆ ตัวหนึ่งมาโยนใส่ร่างโปร่งบางตรงหน้าก่อนจะทันรู้ตัวเสียอีก แคสเซียนผงะถอยไปเล็กน้อย สองแขนรับของไว้ทันก่อนมันจะหล่นลงพื้นตามแรงโน้มถ่วง

 

แทนที่จะรับมันไปใส่ แคสเซียนเดินเข้าที่พักเขามาหน้าตาเฉย ถือวิสาสะนั่งลงบนเตียง หยิบจับสำรวจของในมือเล่น ปล่อยให้เจ้าของห้องยืนมองด้วยความงุนงง

 

“ฉันคิดว่าฉันควรใช้เวลากับทุกคนมากขึ้นอีกนิด”

 

ฟังเหมือนเป็นคำบอกลา ก็อาจจะใช่  
สำเร็จก็สูญเสีย พลาดก็สูญเสีย ไม่มีตัวเลือกที่ดีกว่านี้ ไม่สามารถรวบรวมกองกำลังได้มากกว่านี้ เราจะมีกันเพียงเท่านี้ จบสงครามนี้แล้วอาจจะไม่เหลือใครอีกเลย การกระทำบ้าบิ่นนี้อาจถูกจารึกในประวัติศาสตร์ อาจถูกลืมเลือนไปเหมือนไม่เคยมีตัวตนอยู่มาก่อน เป็นไปได้ทั้งนั้น

 

โบดี้ก้าวเท้าเข้าใกล้เตียง โน้มลงโอบคนที่นั่งอยู่หลวม ๆ เขาไม่เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องการสัมผัสทางกายนัก แต่ก็พอรู้อยู่บ้างว่าการทำแบบนี้สามารถช่วยให้อีกคนคลายกังวลไปได้บ้าง แคสเซียนตัวแข็งทื่อไปครู่หนึ่ง แล้วในนาทีถัดมาก็เอียงหน้าซบ “ขอบใจ” คำนั้นแผ่วเบาราวสายลมเอื่อย โบดี้ลูบแผ่นหลังที่มีกระดูกดันเนื้อนูนขึ้นมาให้เห็นเป็นโครงจาง ๆ ริมฝีปากเหยียดออกเป็นรอยยิ้มให้เมื่ออีกคนผละออก

 

แคสเซียนทำแบบเดียวกันตอบเขา

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
